Feelings are never truly forgotten or lost
by youmeandthewind
Summary: A little bit based on the book "The Last Song" by Nicholas Sparks. Most of these characters are Disneys. During a trip to Tybee, Georgia; Miley learns the true meaning of love and heartbreak. Join her in her conquest through obstacles. Better story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides some of the events. Characters are Disney Channels and the story line most goes too Nicholas Sparks. Thank you for making such lovely topics.**

_Miley's POV until told differently._

Summer flings are simply harmless, Am I correct? No, that's a false statement. When people hear 'Summer fling' they think of those hallmark movies where you see the couple walking down the beach, holding hands, smiling, and having the time of their lives and then when summer is over, they cry a little and leave each other never saying something until like 5 years later when they see the person on a cruise or in a coffee shop. Well, this summer fling is completely different. I thought I was in love, I though he was different. I thought I loved him, and I thought he felt the same way. But no matter what, he'll always be in my heart. The times we had. But in the long run, it doesn't matter. During you summer fling you tell yourself that your feelings aren't present but somewhere along the line, something makes you realize that you actually have feelings for the guy that you were supposed to be hooking up with the whole time. You fall for someone knowing that they'll break your heart, and I was told as a little kid that it happens to the best of us, but, I knew knew how much it'd hurt. It kills. It feels like something was shot through my heart and I've been lying dead for weeks or maybe even months without anyone finding me, but I'm still alive somehow. Well, that's an exaggeration, but you get my point. It just hurts to get your heartbroken when you weren't aware of it happening slowly. When he'd talk to those girls on the pier thinking you two were just friends that fooled around once in a whole. But the whole time you were developing feelings for the guy you told yourself you couldn't fall for, but you did anyway. I was slowly dying seeing him smile at other girls the way he was supposed to smile at me. I never considered his feelings, I thought that sometimes he loved me back. But I was wrong, he never loved me, it was all a joke. I wasn't expecting love to come into my life and I don't regret it, but I wish it didn't break me as much as it did. It taught me a lot, though. It taught me that even though you let your guard down for the wrong people, it's good to let yourself live yourself without thinking about the future, but not only just thinking about the present, but spending your time with someone you care deeply about. Love is rare, well true love is. Not everyone finds it because it's that endangered. But I'll never be one of those people sitting in their room two weeks after they get home saying "I wish I could take back my whole summer" but in doing that, I'd be regretting the best time I've had in a while. I stepped out of my comfort zone and lived in the moment. My story is hard to tell because it's so personal. But I'm going to share it with you because I feel like you can handle it. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget my first love, my first kiss, my first adventure, my first time, and my first heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides some of the events. Characters are Disney Channels and the story line most goes too Nicholas Sparks. Thank you for making such lovely topics.**

I'll give you my background, my asl, my past, my present, and well, it's hard to think of my future because to tell you the truth, I don't really want to know. If I knew in the beginning of summer that it'd turn out this way, I would've done things differently. If I knew I was going to get hurt I would've watched out. But sadly, I can't change what happened, and I'm glad I can't. It all started on my way to Tybee with my mom. I'll tell you my thoughts while going through it, almost like you were there with me, through every single step. Every single tear I cried, every single smile that I smiled, and every single laugh that I giggled. I hope this doesn't put a damper on your day or your dreams because it tends to have that effect on most people..

It's mid-June. I just graduated from high school. I'm 17 almost 18. I'm a piano player, an amazing one at that. But lately, I haven't played and by lately I mean 2 or maybe 3 years. I had stopped counting…

It's unbearable. I can't get over what my dad did to my mom, and for what? Some slut grinding up and down all over his discostick? I know him better than that or well I thought I did. I thought they were in love, but I suppose I was incorrect. The way the looked at each other, though. It made you feel so unloved and out of place when you were with them. My mom used to tell me that fairytale endings took practice and that it never came out right the first time through. She said that if you had to try to hard it wasn't meant to be. As a little girl she told me that when it was real it would just come naturally. You'd wake up and have to do nothing to impress them as if they took you for who you were entirely. But I guess she was trying to convince herself more than trying to convince me. I still haven't kissed a guy or even held hands with a guy for that matter. I'm a loser because I don't blend in or stand out, I'm completely invisible. As of right now I'm in a car with my mom heading to Tybee, Georgia. Beautiful, unique, tourist friendship and my own personal doomsday. Well, I'm not going there, I'm being forced into a car with my mom for probably the longest ride I've ever taken in a car to someplace I'd rather not be. This is the first time I've had contact with my dad for almost 3 years. No letters, no phone calls, no visits. Mostly because I refuse to open an letter, take any phone calls or see him when he's near. I should make him a card in a few days considering that's the day he left us. Woo, happy 'fuck you' anniversary. After my parents got a divorce, my dads girlfriend that he left us for left him. How the hell did it feel for you dad? Huh? Didn't feel like running in flowers did it? no, it didn't. it hurt, a lot. The reason his girlfriend broke up with him? She couldn't handle seeing my dad angry and still hungover my mom. I know I should forgive him soon though, because although he did leave us, he was my father. But when he left, so did my inspiration for music. I no longer had any thoughts of doing anything including the piano. It still hurts to even see a piano..


End file.
